Harry Potter's Time-Traveling Adventure
by SpaceMonkey Marla
Summary: Harry goes to see his parents.


Harry Potter's Time-Traveling Adventure  
  
"Hey Harry!" says Ron and Hermoine as they run towards Harry while traveling on the Hogwarts Express.  
  
*Yawn* "Hey guys. How was your summer?"  
  
"Mine was great! I visited Egypt, France, and other places around the world," says Hermoine.  
  
"I just went to Egypt, where my brother still works. Hey Harry, why do you look so tired?" asked Ron.  
  
Harry yawned again and looked up at Ron and Hermoine. His clothes disheveled and his hair sticking up. He looked so tired with the bags under his eyes, almost hidden by his thick, black glasses. "This summer, I didn't go back to live with the Dursleys. Instead, I stayed with my godfather Sirius. Remember him? Dumbledore and the Dursleys agreed to let me stay with him. "  
  
"But Harry, that still doesn't explain why you look so tired." Says Hermoine.  
  
Harry gazed at Hermoine and said, "Yes, well it is part of the reason. Sirius and I did a lot over the summer..." Harry begins to say as he has a flashback while telling his story.  
  
  
"So Harry! Your first summer away from the Dursleys!" says Sirius, standing there with him filthy, matter hair that hung to his elbows; eyes so dark and deep into the sockets, and a grin of yellow teeth.  
  
Harry smiled as he said, "Well Godfather, I'd like to learn about my parents. I want to know what they were like."  
  
Sirius sat back in his chair. He looked as though he was concentrating really hard on a problem. He must have been searching all over his mind for a solution.  
  
"Hmmm...."Sirius began to say while staring blankly at Harry. Suddenly, as though a light bulb went on, Sirius jumped out of his chair and shouted, "I'VE GOT IT!!!!!" so loudly that Harry almost fell right out of his own chair. "You want to learn about your parents," the big tall man began to say, "What's the best way to know about anybody.....YOU SEE THEM IN ACTION!"  
  
Harry stood looking at Sirius as though he lost his mind. "What are you talking about? I can't see my parents in action, they are dead!"  
  
Sirius walked up to Harry and put his arm on his shoulder. "Harry, c'mon now, give me some credit. There is one way that we can see them. There is a magic charm that allows one to go to the past. You won't be able to talk to them, and they certainly wont see you. BUT! You can't get in the way or move or fool around with anything because even the slightest change could change life, as we know it. Before we even make plans to go, you MUST promise me you wont do anything to interfere. You just have to accept fate the way it is, OK?"  
  
Harry nodded his head in agreement. Though he would want to try to prevent his parents from getting killed by the Dark Lord Voldermort, he didn't want to do anything to let down Sirius.  
  
"Oh, and Harry, this will be the only time you will ever be able to travel back into the past. The Ministry of Magic only allows people to do it once. Many foolishly use theirs at such a young age where they can't even remember using it. Luckily, you lived with muggles and never knew about it," Warned Sirius.  
  
"OK, when can we go!?" Harry asked excitedly.  
  
Sirius turned to Harry, "Right now."  
  
Harry followed Sirius to the fireplace. He remembered this was how Ron and the rest of the Weasleys got around. Sirius threw a dark blue powder into the fire.   
  
"We must hold hands so we don't get split up, Harry," warned Sirius.  
  
He grabbed onto Harry's hand. They took a step towards the fire. *POOF* They had vanished.  
Harry and Sirius now were standing on the Quidditch field at Hogwarts. Harry and Sirius both look around. Harry doesn't recognize anyone, though he recognizes the place.   
  
"Harry, this is where your mom, dad, and I went to school, also. Look now, there's me and your dad practicing Quidditch. Your father was quite good at it."  
  
Harry stood there looking at the young Sirius and at least, his dad who Harry looked very similar to. Harry's jaw hangs open while he just stares in awe. What he wouldn't give to have his parents alive with him. "Hey Sirius, who's that lady over there? Is that my mom?" questioned Harry.  
  
"Sure is," Sirius answered, "She was quite a catch. Even back then, she and your dad were together. She always watched him practice and when he played in games."  
  
clap clap clap* "Well done Potter! You too Sirius!" It was Dumbledore, and he looked so much younger. "Are you guys ready for tomorrow's game?"  
  
"Sure am," said Harry's dad."  
  
"Well, it's getting late. You, Sirius, and your lady friend should get back to your rooms. You need a lot of rest for tomorrow's big game," Dumbledore remarked.  
  
"Yes sir, goodnight," Harry's father said as the three of them, Harry's father, mother and Sirius started heading back to their rooms.  
  
Harry and Sirius followed them back. Harry's father and the young Sirius sat in the common room, secretly whispering something. Next, Harry's dad takes out an Invisibility cloak; the one Harry now owns. Then, the young Sirius grabs the Marauders map that shows where everyone is. Together they sneaked into the secret passageway that Harry had used many times to go to meet Ron and Hermoine at Hogsmeade. It looked as though his father and young Sirius were going there, too. They all ended down in the cellar of Honeydukes. They walked up the stairs and entered the store where shelves upon shelves of the most succulent looking sweets imaginable sat. Harry's hand reached out to grab some Every Flavor Beans, but before he could take any, Sirius warned him, "Harry, you can't touch anything, remem.." but Harry interrupted him. "Oh please, can't I have just one?"  
  
"Certainly not Harry, but when we get back to our time, we can come here and get as much as you would like," said Sirius.  
  
Harry nodded in agreement. Now, they continued to watch Harry's father and the young Sirius. They had taken off the invisibility cloak and now were loading up on loads of Fizzing Whizbees, honey-colored toffees and hundreds of little chocolates and of course, Every Flavor Beans. Harry's mouth was open and now he was drooling. Sirius nudged him, "C'mon Harry, they are going back down to the cellar to go home."  
  
They get back to the Gryffindor common room. Harry's father and the young Sirius head to their rooms, leaving Harry and Sirius behind. "Harry, you take this couch, and I'll take that one. Don't sleep late because the Quidditch game is early. Goodnight."  
By now Harry was sleeping with a smile across his face. The next morning, Sirius woke up and awakened Harry. "Psst, wake up. Time to go!"  
  
*Yawn* "I'm so hungry, can't we get some breakfast?" pleaded Harry.  
  
"Here," as Sirius gave Harry a loaf of bread, "It's all I got. Enjoy."  
  
Harry and Sirius watched the game. Harry's father played so well; he caught the golden Quidditch and they won.  
  
"Psst, Harry, we should head back soon. Sorry. Is there anything you really want to see before we go?" questioned Sirius  
  
Harry gulped, "Well, there is just one thing I want to see..." Harry paused for a short bit, "I'd like to see the night of when my parents died. I've heard stories upon stories; I wanna witness it myself."  
  
"Harry, are you sure? Your scar might hurt you though. You know, with being so close in Lord Voldermort's presence," said Sirius.  
  
"The pain from my scar is nothing compared to the pain my parents suffered....please, let's go and see," Harry pleaded.  
  
"Well alright. If this is something you really want. Hold my hand."  
  
*POOF* Now Harry and Sirius stood watching his parents, Lord Voldermort and Harry,himself, as a baby. "Harry, hold my hand. As soon as you want to leave, tell me and we will go quickly. How's your scar?"  
  
"Fine," Harry lied, as you could see him wince in pain from the scar. They stood there watching while Harry's father would block every blast Voldermort would send him. His mother held Harry in protection while she,too, was blocking every blast that came spiraling towards her."  
  
"I WON'T LET YOU LIVE! NEITHER YOU OR YOU BABY!" Voldermort yelled. Sirius turned to Harry who kept his eyes open, watching every move, yet still wincing in pain from his scar, and also from watching such an event.* POW!* A loud blast and huge light sent Sirius jerking his head back to the action, almost giving himself whiplash. There were two screams - it was his parents. His dad huddled over him mom who huddled over baby Harry. A tear rolled down Harry's cheek, then another. But he had noticed something; before his parents died, his father sent a blast toward Voldermort that nearly killed him, but instead left him weak. Harry stood proud of his parents and honored them for their bravery. He then turned to Sirius and said, "Let's go home."  
  
Sirius gave a little smile and POOF! They were back home. Sirius gave Harry a huge hug. "It's OK to cry Harry. I still do when I look back on it," Sirius whispered.  
  
Flash forward  
  
"So, after that night, I kept watching it over and over. But, I'm glad I got to see it. It kinda helps...And that's why I'm so tired," said Harry as his voice weakened.  
  
"Oh Harry," Hermoine said as she gave him a hug, " I wish I could have been there with you."  
  
"Me too," said Ron, cutting in.  
  
"We'll be arriving at Hogwarts in five minutes," said a voice over the intercom. And so began another school year at the great Hogwarts.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
